


Two psychopaths and a board game

by nubbles45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Board Games, CandyLand - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is board so Sebastian decides to play a board game with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two psychopaths and a board game

Moriarty's P.O.V

"SEBBY I'M BORED!" I yell. He walks in.I sit up on the couch and he hands me some tea. I look at the mug. I smile. It's the mug he got me for my birthday. It says:

Moriarty's Mug for His Moriartea

Love, Sebby

Sebby is so sappy for being a psychopath.My psychopath. He sits down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the tea but I'm still bored" I grumble. I have been stuck in this stupid flat for weeks. I can't go out because I am "dead".

"Well what do you want to do?" Sebby says. I want to go outside and do something like rob a bank or ruin a country.

"I want to go outside" Sebby leans his head on mine.

"You know you can't"He says. I groan.

"We could watch Doctor Who?" We are on season five now.I can't wait for more episodes with the Daleks but I don't feel like watching it now.

"No" I finally say. Sebby sighs. "We could play a board game?" We play board games a lot. We have about 50. I like monopoly most but Sebby hates it. He always gets frustrated. He's cute when he's frustrated.

"Which one?" After about a minute Sebby finally speaks again.

"Candyland?" We haven't played Candyland at all.

"Sure." I know he is smiling now.

"Okay" He kisses the top of my head and stands up. He walks into the other room and comes back with Candyland in his hands. He sits down next to me again and slams the game on the coffee table.

"HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" I yell. He sighs."Nothing"

"Whatever" He opens the game and angrily sets it up. I lift up my hand and put in on his cheek."What's wrong, Sebastian?" I say. "I don't know how to play and you know I don't like reading instructions" I sigh. I barely know how to play myself.

"I'll teach you, Sebby" I rub his back.I knew he hated it when he didn't know how to do something."okay so first pick a person" I held out the five plastic people. Sebby grabbed the green one. I smile because I knew he would.

I pick the red one. I set them down on the start space. "Okay now draw a card and go to the closest space that color" He picks up a card. He moves his person to the nearest blue space. "Like that?" He looks up at me.

"Yep" I pop the 'p'.

\-------------------------------Thirty minutes later----------------------------------------------

"DAMN IT" I throw the board across the room. It hits the wall and falls to the floor.How did Sebby beat me?

"Does every game you lose have to end like this" Sebby mumbles barely audible.

"WHAT!?" I scream.

"EVER TIME YOU LOSE A GAME YOU THROW THE BOARD ACROSS THE ROOM, JIM!" Sebby screams back.

"THEN WHY DO YOU STILL PLAY?" Don't get me wrong I love Sebby but he was an idiot sometimes.

"Becauseyourcutewhenyouconcentrateongames" Sebby says quickly.I smile at him.

"Oh sebby your such a sappy psychopath. It makes me sick" He rolls his eyes.

"Well that's your problem you bloody psychopath" He smirks. I turn and kiss him. I pull away and I get up. I walk over and pick up the board and all the pieces that are scattered across the floor. I put them back in the box and walk out of the room.I put the game away.

I walk back in and Sebby is laying on the couch. I walk up and stand next to the couch. He doesn't move just watches me. What's his problem usually he moves his legs so I can sit? I stand there for another minute. Sebby hasn't stopped staring at me.

I hit his leg."MOVE!" I yell.

"Make me" He smirks. Fine I will. I hit his leg again. He doesn't move. Time to take drastic measures. I smile at him. I jump onto him.I hear him groan from under me. I laugh then roll over. Our faces are inches apart. I give him a quick kiss then lay me head on his chest.

"Still bored?" He asks.

"Nope" I say.

"Hey, Jim?" Sebby says.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something" I hardly hear him because of his heart beating in my ear.

"What?" I say.

"Can we take a break from board games?" He asks.

I laugh. "Yeah that's okay"

"And one other thing. Can I throw away Candyland?"

I laugh again."Please" I say.

Sebby laughs. We stay like this for the rest of the night.


End file.
